The Final Heart
by Xehanort
Summary: The Darkness Wielders's goal is in their grasp. With the Heartless under their command, is there anyone stronger then the power of darkness? Used things from KH. It's much bigger then the summary suggests.
1. The Dark Beginning

**First chapter, hope it goes over well. By the way, Sean's outfit is an Organization member's clothes only white. **

**Chapter 1**

**The Dark Beginning**

Seven hearts. If six are the door, then the seventh, the final heart, must be the key. Although this hypothesis may not be accurate, it is the best answer through all of my research thus far. It appears that if one hopes to open the door that they create, to open the path, they must find these hearts. I'm afraid none of these "pure" hearts lie here, which saddens me greatly. How I long to venture out and find these hearts, to open the door, it has become my dream, my vision. But alas, even with all of my wisdom and knowledge, still I can not. My people and I are trapped on this planet, mere prisoners of this tiny place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean jumped to the side, evading the Neoshadow's attack, clutching his five-year old son closer to his chest with his right hand. In his left he quickly brought his blade sideways, slicing the Heartless in to. It exploded into nothing more then a few strands of darkness, disappearing shortly after. Sean wore a white robe outfit with a hood, gloves, boots, and silver chains hanging down under the hood. His hood was currently down, revealing straight, neat brown hair going down to his eyebrows. He had equally brown eyes, sharp as nails as he looked for a potential threat.

"Annoying Heartless," he muttered, twirling his blade, which disappeared in small, quick flash of light. He sighed and looked down at his son with concern. His son had his fathers brown hair, however it was much messier, and blue eyes that held the look of fear in them. He wore a white shirt and pants, along with same colored shoes and socks.

"Are you alright Isaac?" his father asked softly. Isaac nodded slightly and laid his head back down on his father's shoulder. "We're not far now," Sean muttered. "We're getting close to the hanger."

He tightened his grip on his son and tore off down the street. The street was made of a strange type of crystal, shiny and smooth, glistening slightly under the light of the fire surrounding the street. The skyscrapers around them were also made of the mystifying crystal, soaring high into the sky. Unfortunately, burning orange flames covered most of these buildings, destroying their beauty as they spread up on the sides like spiders. Sean's eyes clenched shut for a moment, hearing screams and yells in the distance as the Heartless stampeded the planet, desecrating and destroying this magnificent city and its inhabitants. Sean screeched to a halt as a smaller building toppled over sideways, smashing into thousands of deadly pieces. Sean jumped back to avoid the sharp crystal, bending down and covering his son, in turn getting sliced with several pieces of the crystal. However, better him then his son. He straightened back up and shook his head slightly, shaking the small particles from his hair. He still couldn't fully register the chaos happening around him. It just couldn't be happening. Not here. But thinking of the task at hand, he turned and tour down an alleyway to his right as fire began to fully consume the crystal road. He looked down for just a moment to check on his son when a Neoshadow appeared in front of him in a ball of purple and black light, appearing and disappearing in a second. Sean's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly jumped back, just avoiding the Heartless's swipe as it grabbed a chain from his neck, hanging on which was a strange symbol. The Heartless was about to leap forward when it suddenly it by a blast of light in the back, exploding immediately after, small puffs of black smoke fading away where it once was. Another man stood there, holding up his hand, palm facing the place where the Neo Shadow once was. The man wore the same outfit as Sean, his hood also down, revealing shining silver hair and bright blue eyes. He appeared to be in his twenties to early thirties.

"Articus!" shouted Sean in relief, a smile coming across his lips.

"About time you got here," said the man, bending down and picking up Sean's chain, the symbol shining slightly. The symbol was in the shape of a metallic square, completely black except for a small light in the center, which seemed to glow softly. "Are you two alright?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah…barely. The Heartless gave us some trouble. Luckily we managed to avoid most of them and get out of the house before they overran it. I can believe it Articus." Sean shook his slowly. "Lemuria…destroyed. How did they get on the planet?"

Articus sighed. "We're not sure, the planet should have prevented them, but somehow they got past, I don't understand. The darkness must have been stronger then we expected. The entire planet has been overrun." Sean's eyes widened, shaking his in disbelief. "They are so many on the planet, Sean. I've never seen so many Heartless in one place. It's as if the darkness has been longing to consume this world."

Sean paused for a moment, looking down at his son who was burying his head into his father's shoulder. "The darkness has prevented us from getting off the planet with our light. Is the hanger still there?" Sean asked, looking back up at Articus who nodded.

"Fortunately yes, I was about to head there when you two came. We can take the back way, it's less conspicuous."

Articus and Sean stuck their heads out the alleyway, looking around. "Let's go," whispered Articus, and he and Sean sped across the street towards a building, leaping over piles of debris and small lumps of fire. "We can take the back door inside here," said Articus, laying his hand upon a door. The door flashed slightly and creaked open. Suddenly the wall of one of the buildings beside them exploded, making them cover their faces to avoid the debris, Sean covering his son. When the smoke cleared a man was thrown out of the building, wearing similar clothing to Sean and Articus. He landed on his back with a loud crack and moaned as he tried to get up. Sean took a step forward when suddenly dozens of Shadow Heartless appeared around the man. The man yelled as he was quickly covered in the Shadow Heartless. Sean clenched his teeth in anger.

"Damn the Heartless! They will pay!"

"Sean, don't, we have to get Isaac out of here, you know that."

Sean narrowed his eyes and reluctantly followed Articus into the building. When they were in, the door slowly shut behind them. Articus turned paced his opened palm against the door. The door was outlined in light for a moment, and Articus nodded. "That should hold the Heartless, at least for a while anyway."

The building was large; balconies outlining each floor so you could look down and see the first floor where they were. However, most of the floors were engulfed in flames. The bottom floor on which they stood was made of the strange crystal, the design that was on Sean's necklace enlarged on the floor, flames were engulfing one side of the room. Sean placed his son down beside him so he could walk with him as Articus pointed to a door at the other end of the room.

"There, that should lead us to the backdoor of the hanger."

Sean nodded, but as they reached the door, the ground shook and the floor above they collapsed, spreading dust and debris everywhere. Sean ducked and rolled out of the way, while Articus and Isaac jumped to the other side, towards the door. Sean coughed as the smoke cleared, revealing an enormous pile of rock and crystal, cutting him off from the door and Articus and Isaac.

"Sean!" yelled Articus, looking through a small opening in the rubble. "Are you alright?"

Sean ran over and looked through the opening. "Yeah, but we're cut off."

Suddenly the door where they came in shook, as if something were trying to bust it in. Sean wielded around, his eyes wide. He could here the all too familiar scarping sounds of dozens of claws scratching at the door violently. He stared at the door for a moment, finally making up his mind. He turned back to the opening and said, "Articus, take Isaac and get out of here."

Articus's eyes widened. "What! Are you crazy? You're getting off the planet too!"

"Daddy!" yelled Isaac, suddenly in front of the opening, reaching for his father. "Daddy, don't go!"

"Articus, please my friend, you've got to do as I say. You know what is at stake here."

Articus said nothing for a moment, looking at Sean through the opening. He reached his hand through and Sean did the same, clasping their hands together for a moment. Articus nodded and grabbed Isaac. "Daddy, don't go!"

Articus rushed towards the door, ramming himself against it with his shoulder, knocking it open and running through. Isaac's last yells dieing away, Sean turned back to the front door, narrowing his eyes at the now louder scratching noises. Suddenly the door busted open, flying backwards towards Sean. Sean rolled out of the way as the door hit the pile of rubble behind him with extreme force, breaking into several pieces of crystal scattering across the smooth floor. Sean turned back to the now open doorway, smoke clouding his view. Into the room ran, or waddled, a dozen Shadow Heartless, surrounding Sean. The much faster Neoshadows shot into the room, surrounding him in seconds. His blade appeared once more in his hand and he held it at the ready, his eyes darting back and fourth. The Heartless didn't move to attack, but backed up slightly, making an opening in their circle. A man walked out of the smoke of the doorway, accompanied by four Shadow Heartless. The man wore the same clothes as Sean, however they were black, (note picture at start of chapter) and the man's hood was up, concealing his face entirely in darkness. He came to rest at the opening of the Heartless's circle, his hands at his side.

"Sean, I should have guessed," said the man, in a voice cold and sharp.

The man laughed when Sean said nothing. "What's the matter? Devastated to see a planet like this? Or is it the fact that it's your planet this time? After long last Lemuria has finally fallen, and soon shall the door to darkness open! Now, where is the key? Hand it over."

Sean smirked. "It's gone," he said, chuckling slightly. "It was already taken away. And you'll never get your hands on it!"

The man yelled in aggravation and a sword with a black handle and blade appeared in his hand, strange red symbols on the blade and handle. "We shall see, Light Wielder, we shall see."

Isaac struggled in Articus's grasp as they made their way down a crystal hallway. "Daddy, NO!" He broke free of Articus's grasp, tearing back down the hallway.

"Isaac!" yelled Articus, chasing after him.

Isaac ran through the open doorway, running up the wall of rubble and looking through the opening. "Daddy," he began, but stopped, his eyes widening as he looked in on the scene.

Sean parried the hooded man's blows, but his fighting style was no match for the hooded man's. He blocked one of the man's blows, but received a hit to the gut by his knee. The hooded man knocked him backwards, so he pushed off the ground with his hands to counter it, landing on his feet. The hooded man twirled his sword in an arrogant manner.

"Pathetic, Light Wielder, truly pathetic."

Sean's breathing was heavy, his body stung and ached from the shards of crystal imbedded in him.

"What's the matter Sean, can your heart not take the darkness?"

Sean just glared at the hooded man, trying to slow his breathing. He twirled his sword and shot forward, the hooded man doing the same. Sean tried to increase his speed, rapidly striking at the hooded man. However the man merely chuckled and easily increased his own speed, parrying Sean's strikes. The Heartless surrounding them stood their ground, excitingly looking all around, as if the battle was an event.

Sean quickly sank to the ground, tripping the hooded man with a sweep of his leg. The hooded man yelled in surprise and fell face first to the ground. Sean leapt back to his feet, only to have the hooded man shoot forward across the ground, grabbing his legs and flipping Sean over him and standing up straight. Sean fell hard on his back and clenched his eyes shut for a moment, pieces of the crystal getting pressed deeper into his skin. He leapt back to his feet and wielded around, holding his sword up at the ready. The hooded man pointed his at Sean and they rushed towards each other. All the Heartless now at stopped looking around and watched the battle intently. Sean glared at the man as they rushed forward and could have sworn he saw the very faint outline of a smirk inside the man's hood. Just as the hooded man's sword came into reach, Sean leapt up, jumping off the man's sword and flipping over him. He landed on his feet and began to turn around.

The hooded man chuckled. "Gotcha." With much greater speed then Sean's, he wielded around, his sword making contact with Sean's stomach. Everything seemed to freeze. Sean stood there, his eyes wide in shock, no noise coming from his open mouth.

Isaac's face was much worse. He was pale; his eyes wide, yet no tears came from them, and no yell came from his throat. Suddenly someone from behind him covered his eyes and picked him up. Articus shot back towards the door, determination in his eyes, Isaac making no move to struggle in his grasp.

The hooded man chuckled and took a step forward, his blade slicing all the way through, cleanly cutting Sean in half, the two halves of his body falling to the ground, his sword clattering beside him, disappearing silently. The hooded man tilted his head up and laughed. "The end of the Light Wielders is finally at hand!" The Heartless around him moved around excitedly, taking no notice to Sean's remains as they faded into dust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besides the seven purest hearts, through my research I have concluded that I will need countless hearts, more then I'm afraid my world has to offer. It seems if I am to ever fulfill my dream, I most find a way off this planet. Surely the creatures that I have based all my research on, the creatures born of the heart and darkness, the Heartless, must be the solution. Yes, of this I am sure. I will focus my study on the Heartless and the darkness, so that I may find a way to cross over into other worlds.


	2. The Darkness Inside

**This one ended up being shorter then I thought it would be.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Darkness Inside**

Fourteen year old Isaac looked around. Where was he? All he could see was darkness, black as the night. He had no trouble breathing or thinking. The darkness was merely still around him, as if he had been shoved into a dark room. However the strange thing about this darkness was that when he looked down, he could see himself clearly, it was very bizarre.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness, hoping for a non-existent answer. No reply came, his voice didn't even echo back to him, as if it had been lost in the dark depths around him.

"I've got to be dreaming," he said as he took a step forward. As soon as he felt his foot hit something solid, the ground below him erupted into a bright light, spreading from where his foot touched, to out and forming a circle. As his eyes became used to the bright light, he finally noticed what he was standing on. It was like a large tower, with a circular top, which was where he was standing. The top was large, being several yards across, and appeared to be made of colorful stained glass, an image taking up the entire top. It displayed several people, one half were dressed in black cloaks, their faces covered by hoods, the other dressed in white cloaks, their face also covered in hoods. They were on either side, their backs turned away from each other. There seemed to be an tension between them, so large that Isaac could almost sense it. Between these two different peoples, in the center, were six circles on the glass, in which the head of a girl were, their eyes closed as if they were sleeping. As Isaac inspected this strange floor, a strange voice seemed to echo around him. He could not hear it with his ears, rather, he felt like he could hear it inside him, in his heart.

"_The time has come. So much to do. The darkness is spreading. We must hurry."_

Isaac slowly looked around. He could see nothing in the pitch black darkness beyond the tower, nobody else was here but him.

"_Take your time. Don't be afraid."_

Isaac slowly walked to the center of the tower, his feet making an unrecognizable sound. When his feet stopped, it was eerily quite. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he felt he could trust this voice, whatever it was.

"_Your heart is powerful. If you give it form, it will give you strength."_

Suddenly in a blinding light, lasting merely for a second, a sword appeared in Isaac's hands. It startled him, causing his arm to drop for a moment do the sudden increase in weight. However once his arm had adjusted, his brought the sword up and inspected it. It was an average sword, silver metal, cold to the touch, and a bland bronze handle at the bottom, curving up on either side, his hand fitting perfectly around it as he gripped it firmly.

"_There will be times when you have to fight."_

Several creatures appeared silently, forming a circle around him. They were small, two antenna on top of their heads, which were looking around quickly, but not in a sense of nervousness. Their eyes were yellow, and seemed to glow eerily. They appeared to have no mouths and were made of a solid darkness, as black as the abyss surrounding him. Isaac held up his sword, looking around at the creatures surrounding him.

"_Keep your light burning strong. Use it to protect yourself and the people around you."_

One of the Heartless leapt forward towards Isaac. He gritted his teeth together and swung at the creature, slicing it in half, causing the creature to explode into small puffs of smoke, silently disappearing. The creatures suddenly sank into the ground, becoming flat, like a part of the ground.

"What the?" puzzled Isaac, as he watched the shadows shoot across the ground. He tried to jam his sword onto one, put his sword merely hit the ground below, not effecting the creature at all. Once behind him, one of the creatures came out of the ground and leapt forward, startling Isaac. He successfully sheared it in half, but ended up getting a slice across the arm in return. He clenched his eyes shut at the pain and fell to one knee, clutching it tightly.

"_Don't be afraid."_

The creatures leapt forward at the knelt Isaac, who swung his sword horizontally, slicing the remaining creatures in two. He slowly got to his feet and looked down at his arm, his eyes wide. His wound had healed, the painful sting no longer plaguing his shoulder.

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_

Isaac slowly turned, an unknown force compelling him to do so. A ways away, higher then the one he was on, another tower had appeared, beautiful stained glass lined the tower every few yards, making a mystifying pattern of tower and glass.

"How do I," Isaac began, but was cut off when a flat glass step appeared in front of him, hovering over the darkness. Suddenly another step appeared in front of that, slightly inclined upward, then another, and another, the rate of the stairs appearing increasing dramatically until they reached the other tower. Isaac looked around him at the now empty top of the tower. No use staying here. He took a deep breath and slowly tested the first step. It remained motionless, as if some unseen force held it perfectly in the air. Isaac nodded and started to advance up the stairs, nervously looking down at the darkness far below, wondering what could be hidden in its dark depths. He stepped off onto the top of the next tower, immediately looking down at the new design on the stained glass. Imprinted on it were seven people, dressed in the black cloaks, hoods covering their faces. Three were on either side of one of the people, who had his arms out stretched upwards, his head tilted back. The others either had their hands behind their backs, or their arms crossed. Isaac stared the people. For some reason, even though he didn't know them, they made him uneasy. Even though it was just glass, he knew he could sense darkness, just like the darkness surrounding him, coming from these people, as if they were filled with this terrible power. Suddenly the clash of metal quickly brought his head up. Two people, one dressed in the black cloak, the other dressed in a white cloak, were fighting, both wielding swords, parrying each other's blows and striking viciously. Isaac gripped his sword tighter. Something in his mind, or was his heart, told him that he'd seen this before, he didn't know how, or when, but he was sure he had seen this exact fight. The one in black pointed his sword at the one in white, who held his own blade at the ready. They shot towards each other, the air thick with anticipation and tension. Isaac's eyes widened as the person in white jumped onto the one in black's sword, flipping over him and landing behind him. However, apparently the one in black was faster, as he wielded around, bringing his sword up.

"Look out!" yelled Isaac, but to no avail. The one in white turned around, only to have the one in black's blade slice though his stomach, splitting him in half, his body immediately evaporating. Isaac's eyes were wide as the one in black slowly turned towards him, pointing his sword directly at him.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_," said the voice inside him.

The one in black slowly began to evaporate into black smoke, which grew in size and stretched into the air, taking the form of a giant creature. It was large, its eyes glowing yellow and its head seemed to be wrapped in black tentacles, a large heart shaped hole in its chest.

"_But don't be afraid. And don't forget."_

The creature slammed its fist onto the ground, knocking Isaac backwards and to the ground. He panicked when his sword suddenly disappeared, leaving him defenseless against the large creature, who was now reaching down towards him. Suddenly a pool of darkness appeared below him and it began to cover him, grabbing at his arms and legs. Isaac struggled violently, his eyes wide.

"_But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget."_

The darkness now fully covered Isaac, making him blind.

"_You are the one who will open the door."_

**(Like I said, shorter then I thought it would be, but a good place to end the chapter)**


	3. The Looming Darkness

**This chapter took forever. I've had so much work for school lately it's not even funny. Anyway next chapter, please review!  
**  
**Chapter 3  
The Looming Darkness**

Isaac shot up suddenly, his breathing frantic and heavy. His eyes were wide, and his face was pale. He looked around, his breathing slowly smoothed out as he realized where he was. He was in the mess called his room. Objects were throw randomly on shelves or stacked on top of one another. His blue carpet was covered will pieces of clothing and could no longer be seen. He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead slightly. Was that really just a dream? He looked down at his hands. That darkness, it felt too real to be just a dream, the choking, overwhelming feeling. He shook his head.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy," he said, as he turned to get out of bed. He rummaged through the clothes hiding the blue carpet to try and find something clean. He glanced up at the clock, swore, and looked faster, finally finding a simple pair of jeans and a shirt, frantically putting them on. "Shit, I'm late, I'm late," he muttered, flinging open his door, grabbing his necklace on the way and rushing out into the hallway. He hadn't gone a few feet when suddenly he slipped at the top of the stairs, falling dangerously down them, rolling over and over, hitting his head several times on the hard floor. He reached the bottom head first; his eyes squinting as he looked at one single place on the ceiling, as if transfixed. "Ow," he whispered quietly, rubbing his head softly.

"I told you the floors were being waxed," said a female voice to his right, gently reaching his ears, but increasing is now apparent headache. He turned his head slightly, taking in the kitchen upside down, seeing a woman's back as she worked on what appeared to be breakfast. "I forgot," retorted Isaac, straightening himself up and rubbing his head again.

"What else is new?" the woman sarcastically replied, reaching behind her and pointed her finger at a circular table in the middle of the kitchen. Immediately a plate of eggs and bacon shot out of the counter next to her and glided over, landing in front of Isaac as he sat down.

"Thanks Caron," he said, picking up a fork.

The woman let out an exaggerated sigh and turned around, revealing her facial features for the first time. She had bright, neat, cheerful hair, coming down to her shoulders, bright sky blue eyes, and several freckles. She had little resemblance to Isaac who had messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. The woman's face held the look of impatience as she crossed her arms.

"I told you to call me Mom," she said.

Isaac smirked defiantly. "But you're not."

The woman rolled her eyes, smiling as she turned back around to the counter.

"You know, when I was your age, taking care of someone since they were dropped on your doorstep, counts as being their mom!" she said, putting unnecessary emphasis on the last five words.

Isaac chuckled to himself, smiling as he ate his eggs. It was true that eleven years ago, she found him on her doorstep. According to her he had been sleeping, and appeared to have been abandoned. There was no identification on him, only a strange necklace around his neck, an equally strange symbol attached to it. The symbol was a small metallic square, completely black except for a small light in the center, which at times, upon further inspection, seemed to glow softly. On the back of the necklace it appeared someone had scraped the word i"Isaac"i, with a knife, and that was what Caron named him. He couldn't remember his parents; in fact, he couldn't remember anything about his history or family when she carried him inside. But Isaac didn't want to remember or know his real parents. After all, if they had just abandoned him on a doorstep, what kind of parents were they? Caron always told him not to be so harsh on them. Caron. Although he never called her it, he's always considered her as his mom and loved her as she loved him.

When he finished snarfing down his breakfast at a pace that would make health inspectors cry, he leapt up, running out of the kitchen.  
As he reached the front door, Caron called back to him. He stopped and let her run up, kissing him on the cheek and looking him in the eye.

"Alright you do well, no starting fights. Unless of course someone attacks you first, then kick their ass and make me proud." She patted his head. "Love you sweetie, now go."

Isaac turned and opened the door, jumping out onto the brick front walk and made his way down it and onto a dirt road, Caron waving goodbye to him before closing the door. Isaac turned and began to walk down the dirt road, enjoying the warm weather and the occasional light breeze as summer took its toll. The road was mostly covered by seasonal trees on either side, their limbs stretching over the path, allowing only a small amount of the sun's rays to reach the road, casting it in shadow.

"About time you got your lazy self up."

Isaac jumped, frantically looking around until his brain registered whose voice it was and looked up. Sitting on one of the lower branches was a girl, smiling down at him. She wore a short skirt and a strapped shirt, holding a bag next to her. She had dirty blonde hair and shining crystal blue eyes, both full of happiness and life.

She jumped down, landing in front of him. "You're late, Isaac," she said in a scolding, motherly tone.

Isaac grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Lizzy, my clock didn't go off." 

Lizzy rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Same old, same old excuse, I thought you'd come up with something new. Me and Allan have been waiting for-," she was cut off as a boy leapt from one of the higher braches, startling Isaac who flipped backwards to avoid a punch from the boy. The newcomer had on a shirt and pants, forehead length black hair, blue-green eyes, and wore an arrogant, superior smirk on his lips.

Isaac's eyes narrowed to slits as he held up his fists, rushing forward with great speed. The boy was ready, meeting Isaac's punches with his hands.

"Too slow," said the boy, bringing up his leg to deal a painful blow to Isaac's gut, causing him to kneel over slightly. However, before the boy could remove his leg, Isaac grabbed on to it, tilting his head up from his kneeled position to smirk at the boy.

"Idiot," he said, flipping the boy's leg, causing the boy to completely twirl in the air. But the boy managed to counter it with his hands and land on his feet, rushing back towards a prepared Isaac.

Suddenly both of the boys were smacked on the head by Lizzy. They froze, their eyes twitching as they grabbed onto their heads. They turned towards her and said in unison, "OW! What the heck was that for!" 

Lizzy crossed her arms impatiently, glaring at the two boys. "Isaac, Allen, we don't have time for this! We're late as it is!"

Allan crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah alright...I would have won anyway."

Isaac wielded around to face him. "Are you crazy? There's no way! I had you beat!"

Lizzy groaned as she was forced to listen to them argue behind her as they made their way down the road. The arguing was still going on several minutes later as they made their way into town, the dirt road slowly turning smooth and bricked, the shops and houses along the side opening for a busy day as they made their way along the sidewalk. It was only after reaching the center of the town, a four way intersection, bricks perfectly connecting, the sidewalks curving around it cleanly, and getting several odd looks by passer bys did she wield around and shout at them shut their mouths. Needless to say the arguing stopped.

They turned right at the intersection, making there way down the sidewalk as the buildings started to be less frequent and a large, black iron fence suddenly popped up on their right. The growing vegetation of bushes on the other side blocked from view what the fence would normally allow to see. However, an increasing loud noise of people shouting could be heard from beyond the fence. Suddenly the fence stopped, a large opening in it allowing them to cross to the other side.

They entered a large, radiant grass field, a stone path leading far up towards a large manor looking building, pillars shooting out of the ground on either side of the path. The manor looked like it was fit for royalty, its unique design always making visitors stare in awe. Its large front yard had been cleared of any plants, apart for the surrounding bushes, to create the large flat grass field. All along the grass were children of all ages, talking or sparring with each other. Isaac, Allen, and Lizzy made their way up the path, glancing at the other practicing kids. One boy, looking sixteen, was holding his hand up, making a small ball of fire float above it. A girl, considerably younger, was using a vine to make a scrape on her arm, only to move her hand across it to heal it immediately. Every person on Torrana has some type of ability or power, except for an occasional few or don't have or have not yet discovered their power. Isaac was unfortunately one of these people, as well as Allen. This made Isaac feel slightly better, however he always felt different growing up, like he didn't belong here.

"The teacher asked me to demonstrate today," Lizzy suddenly through out as she turned her head slightly to look behind at them, revealing the building not to be a house, but in fact a school. Isaac snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Great! What are you going to do?" he asked excitedly.

"It has to be something good to impress the teacher," input Allen, smirking slightly.

Lizzy turned back around cheerfully. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

Isaac fought to stay awake as he listened to the teacher ramble on and on, looking over at Allen who seemed more interested then him. Isaac rested his chin on his desk as he looked towards the front of the room at the teacher as she wrote things on the board without using her hands. Next to Isaac a boy was making a ball of electricity twirl around his finger, which took his attention until the teacher shouted back at the boy to stop, which brought Isaac's attention back to the front of the room.

"Now," continued the teacher, "as you all know, Torrana is only one of the several planets in the outskirts. This in turn makes us a safe haven, far out of the area of criminals and more importantly, the darkness, and the darkness wielders."

Isaac zoned out, the teacher's boring reviews making his ever decreasing attention span less and less.

"As I hope all of you have practiced for tomorrow's exam," said the teacher, "or at least, all of you with the capability."

Several glances were made at Isaac and Allen. Isaac tried to make himself not noticed, sinking down into his seat; Allen didn't seem to care less, not affected in the slightest by the comment, sending glares back at the others.

"We're going to have a surprise today, a demonstration from someone who is plenty ready for exam. Ms. Lizzy, if you please."

Clapping erupted vigorously as Lizzy stood and walked to the front of the room. The anticipation was abnormally high as the teacher placed three pots of water in front of Lizzy. Isaac's, and the rest of the classes attention was now at Lizzy, not a single sound was made. Lizzy slowly raised her hands mid way, the water in the three pots flowing smoothly out, long and stretched. She then began to move her arms and legs around in elegant patterns, the water following suit, circling and performing amazing patterns around her. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated, the water and her hands flowing in perfect synchrony. Isaac was in awe, his mouth open as his eyes were fixated on Lizzy and her graceful dance. She was more beautiful then he ever realized before. He turned his head to look at the rest of the class. Every other boy in the room was also staring at her in awe, which for some reason made Isaac grow hot, angry. Angry? Why should he be angry? He and Lizzy were just friends, nothing more, that's all he wanted to be. However, as he watched her intently, his eyes following her movements, he himself began to doubt his own thoughts.

Isaac, Allen, and Lizzy leaned against the old piece of fence on top of the hill overlooking their homes, Lizzy actually sitting on the fence while Isaac and Allen leaned on it. They watched the clash of colors as the sun slowly sank beyond the horizon.

"I wonder if the hanger will ever be re-opened," Lizzy suddenly stated, breaking the silence.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, no one has been able to leave the planet for years." 

"It's part of Torrana's safety policy," said Allen, crossing his arms. "No one wants the darkness following them back here. Ever since the light wielders went extinct, no one in the galaxy is safe."

Isaac sighed. "Well, the threat can't last forever can it? I mean, we're bound to be able to explore off this rock soon."

Lizzy smiled. "I hope so, there's so much to see and do out there."

Allen nodded before getting off the fence post. "The sun's almost down; we'd better get home before it gets too dark to see."

Isaac and Lizzy nodded in agreement and got off the fence, following Allen down a dirt path that lead to bottom of the hill. Near the bottom, Lizzy stopped, looking to her right at the entrance to a large cave, its insides concealed in darkness. Isaac and Allen stopped, looking back to her questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Isaac.

Lizzy didn't answer for a moment, before finally turning to face them. "No, nothing," She said, looking back towards the cave. "Nothing."

Isaac eyed her concernly as she walked past them, continuing down the path, Allen following suit. Isaac turned to look at the cave, its entrance dark and intimidating. He turned to follow the other two until he suddenly slipped, following forward and to the ground.

"Ouch," he muttered, his face getting smothered in the dirt. Suddenly someone yanked him up and to his feet. Isaac was startled as he looked to see who helped him, assuming to see Allen. However, it wasn't. Instead it was a person he didn't know, his whole body concealed in a brown cloak. A hood covered his face in darkness, and his arms were still at his side, and strangely flat, as if he had no arms. His legs were the same. His cloak was stiff at the chest, but sank in below it, as if the man had no legs as well. Isaac wondered how he pulled him up. But the thought didn't last long; after all there were many people on the planet with psychic abilities, like Caron. But something about this man's powers trouble Isaac. They just didn't feel right.

"Who…who are you?" asked Isaac, trying to prepare himself for anything the man might pull.

When the man spoke, his voice was low, weak, and slightly slower then average. "I've come to witness the darkness."

Isaac eyes widened and he took a step back, this man couldn't be a darkness wielder could he? "Are you one of them?" he asked.

The man didn't answer; Isaac hoped it meant no. The man turned to look at the entrance to the cave. "This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

Isaac took a step forward, his bravery finally kicking in. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you'd better leave, now!"

The man didn't seem effected by his words, merely turned his head to face him. "You have so very much to learn. You understand nothing."

Isaac was getting irritated. "Yeah, well you'll see, I'll get off this rock and explore. I'll learn what's out there!"

The man slowly shook his head. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Isaac glared at the man for a moment, before directing his attention to the cave, its vast and dark entrance seeming to be calling for him.

"Isaac!" yelled Lizzy, bringing his attention away from the cave. The man was gone, Lizzy at the far end of the path waving at him to hurry up. Isaac quickly looked around before shaking his head, and running down the path.


	4. Oblivion Begins

**I'm pretty pleased the way this chapter turned out. **

**Chapter 4**

**Oblivion Begins**

Isaac's eyes shot open, his peaceful sleep interrupted by the sound of clashing thunder. He groaned and slowly sat up, looking around. Something didn't feel right. He tried to reach over and turn on his bedside lamp; however he was simply met with the endless sound of empty clicking. The power was out.

He got out of bed and quickly put on some jeans and a shirt, stopping momentarily to grab his necklace from the dresser, its symbol, strangely enough, wasn't glowing. He opened his door a crack and peered out into the darkness of the hallway, filling with light every time the lightening flashed, only adding to the already creepy feeling he was having. He crept out and slowly shut his door behind him.

"Caron?" he softly called out, straining his ears for the slightest of sounds. "Caron!" he called again, this time louder, his anxiety and worry growing. "Mom!"

He made his way to the top of the stairs, slowly descending them, making sure not to trip this time. As he reached the bottom, he called out for Caron once more, receiving no answer. A sudden terrible feeling came over him; it filled his mind and heart as he slowly looked into the kitchen. What seemed to be coming out of the floor was a small black creature, with bright yellow eyes, two smooth and long antennas, and two feet that seemed to be too big for its size. Its clawed hands held still while the rest of its body looked around and fidgeted in place.

Isaac's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, the creature before him looked exactly like the ones in his dream. He took a step back but wielded around to see two more of the creatures appear behind him, another on the steps. They edged towards him, causing him to move backwards until he hit the front door. Finally realizing what he should do, he flung open the door and bolted out into the night, the creatures chasing after him. The sky was black, yet no rain fell. The winds were blowing with incredible intensity as the thunder and lightening seemed to duel in the sky. He tried to go right, towards the town, however several of the creatures appeared on the path, making him tear back the other way, leaping over the ones that were originally following him, getting sliced across his arm by one of the creatures leaping into the air. He clutched his arm and tried to ignore the stinging pain as he went the only way he could now go, up the path of the mountain. He let go of his arm after he felt that the bleeding at stopped, his hand and arm stained with his blood. He looked down to check on the slash when several of the creatures appeared on the path in front of him, preventing him from going forever. He screeched to a halt and looked behind him, the creatures pursuing him already standing behind him. He looked to his side and his heart sank. It was the last place he wanted to go now, the VERY last place, but he had no choice now. He leapt over a few rocks and jumped into the darkness of the cave, the creatures didn't follow.

He tried to calm himself and keep from going into shock as he felt along the cave wall, unable to see a thing in the thick darkness. His wound stung painfully but he ignored it, continuing through the black inside of the cave. He noticed the further he went into the cave, the thinner the darkness seem to become, until he was sure he could see a light around a corner far ahead. Urging his legs to move, he may his way around the corner and came into a large cavern, stalactites and stalagmites stretching from the floor and ceiling, moisture dripping from a few of them, making them glisten and shine in the darkness. Isaac was so caught up with the cavern that he finally now realized what the source of the light was. On the other side of the cavern, at the far wall, was a large wooden door, smooth and polished. Taking up most of the center of this door was an outline of a large golden keyhole, which was emitting the strong bright light. As Isaac's eyes focused, he noticed someone standing in front of it, watching the door intently, as if examining it. Isaac immediately recognized it as the brown cloaked man from before.

"YOU!" he yelled, his fists clenched together and his eyes burned with anger. The man slowly turned around to face Isaac, saying nothing, his body looking just a limp as before.

Isaac rushed towards the man, ignoring the pain as the sharp rocks sliced his legs repeatedly, reading his fist to strike. "What did you do!"

However, when he was almost in striking distance of the man, he vanished, quickly fading into nothing. Isaac was met by the door blasting open in the center, the two halves of it hitting the wall on either side of it. From the door shot out a stream of darkness with such intensity it put the wind speed outside to shame. Isaac yelled in pain as he was caught right in the center of the darkness now shooting out of the door. It blinded his eyes and scalded his skin like volcanic steam as he was lifted off his feet and blown backwards, out of the cavern, out of the tunnels, and finally crashing onto the rocks and gravel outside the cave.

Isaac lay on his back and yelled as his skin still steamed and burned red from the darkness that had scalded him, the cuts on his legs from the rocks, and the mark on his arm from the creatures piercing and stinging like never before. He yelled as he forced himself to sit up, only to grit his teeth together as several of the creatures appeared around him. He bit his tongue and jumped to his feet, leaping over one of the creatures and managing to avoid getting sliced. He ran back down the path, the creatures in tight pursuit. Isaac was relieved when none of them appeared in front of him, allowing him to tear down the path towards town, trying to push out the terrible thoughts that could be happening there. He had to find Lizzy, Allen, and Caron.

He rushed into the town, standing in the middle of a street as he looked ahead in disbelief. Over the center of the town was a massive ball of darkness, sucking up everything. Even buildings broke and crumbled, then were pulled up and into the ball, disappearing. Isaac didn't know what to do, what could he do? However he was snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered the creatures following him, now very close. He ran down the street, ducking at times when an object shot over him towards the ball of darkness. A crashing and breaking sound to his side stopped him. He looked to see a building tear off its supports and shoot towards the center of town. Isaac had to drop to his back not to be hit by it as it flew by. He sighed in relief but gasped and rolled back as a creature leapt up into the air and was coming down at him. The roll back got him to his feet and he continued running, faster this time. He began to think of some way to lose the creatures when he reached the intersection at the center of town, above which floated the giant ball of darkness. He looked behind him, the creatures had gone. He turned back in front of him at the center of the intersection. There stood Allen, looking up at the ball of darkness that was causing so much destruction. Isaac managed to catch his breath and walked to the center of the intersection, coming up behind Allen.

"The darkness has come, Isaac," said Allen, turning to face him, confidence burning in his eyes. "The door to the outside as finally opened!"

Isaac took a step back. "What's going on Allen? Where's Lizzy, where is everyone!"

Allen shook his head. "Lizzy has already escaped! Her heart was strong enough! All three of us want to see what's out there, now's our chance! Only the people who aren't afraid, and whose hearts are the strongest will be able to leave." Allen turned back around, looking up at the ball of darkness. "I'm ready! My heart's strong enough! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" A pool of darkness appeared underneath Allen, darkness coming up from it and spreading across his body. Allen turned his head to look behind him at Isaac as the darkness covered him completely. It then sank back down into the pool, and Allen was gone.

Isaac stood still, not knowing what he should do. "Allen," he said, taking a step forward towards the pool of darkness. Suddenly he jumped back as darkness slowly rose out of the pool, morphing and changing into someone. Isaac's eyes widened, his breathing immediately increasing as the black hooded man from his dream appeared, his hood concealing his face in darkness, his arms at his side as he stared at Isaac. Isaac stumbled backwards, falling to the ground and backing away. He watched as the pool of darkness underneath the man expanded to take up most of the intersection. From the pool, behind the hooded man rose the giant creature from his dream. Its face wrapped in tentacles, its eyes glowing yellow, and the heart shaped whole in its chest. It stood behind the hooded man, towering above him as it stared down at Isaac.

Isaac tried to scramble away as the hooded man began to walk towards him. However he hit a building and was trapped as the hooded man grew nearer, the large creature watching. The large ball of darkness continued, sucking in everything around them. Isaac closed his eyes, wishing for it all to stop.

"_Don't be afraid." _

Isaac opened his eyes.

"_Keep your light burning strong."_

Isaac's eyes narrowed and he slowly got to his feet, pushing the pain aside, causing the hooded man to stop in surprise.

"_And don't forget."_

Isaac gritted his teeth together and brought his arm back, thrusting his open palm at the hooded man.

"_You are the one who will open the door."_

Isaac's clothes glowed and changed as a blast of light shot out of his palm, hitting the hooded in the chest and throwing him backwards across the intersection, landing on his back. Isaac's new clothes looked like the hooded man's, however they were white, the chains still silver, and his hood was down. The light in the middle of his symbol around his neck held a stable glow as his eyes burned with determination, not a trace of fear left on his face.

Across the intersection the hooded man slowly got to his feet, looking over at Isaac for a moment. Then, he finally thrust his arm forward, pointing at Isaac. The large creature in front of him tilted its head back, and stretched its arms, as if it were roaring if it had a mouth. The buildings surrounding the intersection were pulled up and into the ball, making the intersection much larger as the creature took a few steps forward, brining its hand down and into the pool of darkness. From the pool now rose several of the small creatures from before, surrounding Isaac on all sides. Isaac held out his hand and a sword appeared in his fingers in a small and quick flash of light. The sword had a golden handle and a silver blade, designs all across the handle. He held it at the ready, his eyes looking left and right.

One of the creatures in front of him moved first, leaping up at him, its claws raised. A sing vertical slash destroyed the creature, exploding into small scraps of darkness which disappeared afterwards. The rest of the creatures sank into the ground, becoming flat. They circled around Isaac before suddenly shooting up out of the ground. Isaac turned and slashed one to his right, then brought his sword behind and stabbed one directly. The creatures kept coming, Isaac kept his pace and destroyed them, twirling his blade and rushing towards a group of them, making several slashes back and forth as they leapt up at him, destroying three of them with a blast of light from his hand.

The large creature finally brought its hand up out of the pool of darkness and the creatures stopped coming out of it. The large creature quickly took a few steps towards Isaac, bending down and making a sweeping motion with its hand, trying to swat him. Isaac leapt over the hand as it came near him, slicing it with his sword as it passed. The creature brought its hand back and clenched both of them into fists. It then proceeded to try and hit Isaac, slamming its fists down at him, making dents in the ground, and causing small shockwaves. Isaac rolled out of the way every time the creature brought its fist down, leaping up to avoid the shockwaves. When the creature managed to bring its fist down over Isaac, he held is sword up and jammed it into it. The creature yanked its fist back, standing up straight. It held up its hand, palm up, as a ball of energy appeared above it. Isaac watched as the ball exploded into dozens of smaller balls, which then plummeted down towards him. Isaac rolled and leapt out of the way of the blasts as they hit the ground and exploded left and right. He didn't see the creature reach down until it was too late.

It closed its fist around Isaac and brought him up to its face, examining Isaac as it tightened its grip. Isaac yelled and struggled in its grasp until he managed to free the arm that held his sword. He stabbed it into the creature's hand which immediately let go. Isaac managed to jump up onto the creature's wrist, stabbing his sword into it and running up its arm, trailing his sword along the way, making a long, deep slash in the creatures arm. The creature tried to reach over and grab Isaac, but was only met with Isaac slicing its hand. When Isaac reached the creatures shoulder he jumped into the air, causing the creature to look up at him, reaching up to grab him. However Isaac brought his arm back, and thrust his sword down at the creature's face, shooting straight through it.

Isaac landed on the ground, his blade appearing back in his hand as the creature clawed at its face, darkness pouring out of the wound Isaac had made there. The creature's body seemed to melt and drip until it finally completely turned back into darkness and sank into the pool below it, disappearing.

Isaac smiled and directed his attention to the hooded man across the intersection, who had been watching with his arms crossed. He unfolded his arms casually, a black blade appearing in his hand as he readied himself. Isaac did the same, glaring at the man as he waited for him to make the first move. They were interrupted by the hooded man suddenly looking up at the ball of darkness, Isaac doing the same. The ball had stopped sucking things up and simply floated above them, everything seeming to freeze. Suddenly, it exploded, darkness shooting out and engulfing everything, Isaac got one last look at the hooded man, whose blade had disappeared and was crossing his arms in disappointment, before his vision was shrouded in darkness, his body overcoming the strangest feeling, and everything around him disappearing into darkness.

**There we go, please read and review.**


	5. The Light Wielder

**The next chapter is up. Thanks people who are reviewing. Please tell anyone you know. It's hard to first get a story noticed on a site this big.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Light Wielder**

The Heartless grow with every heart they steal, that much is certain. Every time they steal the heart of one of the subjects I give them, their numbers increase. What is their purpose? Their goal? How are they able to leave this place, when we are not? I've studied the Heartless for some time, and it appears that they have no leader. They all work on instinct, mindlessly collecting hearts and increasing their ranks for some unknown purpose. However, before I go into this problem, I will study the Heartless more closely. There must be more to them then just lacking hearts. Since they hunger for hearts, perhaps they will listen to one with a strong heart, one filled with darkness. Perhaps the Heartless can be controlled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac groaned, opening his eyes slowly. His body ached. Every nerve and cell was screaming at the top of its lungs, his wounds stinging once more.

He took in the surrounding area. He sat against a brick wall in what appeared to be an alleyway. Where, he didn't know. He was confused, angry, tired and wanted to find a place to lie down. He looked down to study his clothes, finally taking them into notice. This was defiantly weird. Only one thing was certain. That dream he had, was no dream. He didn't know what kind of force was screwing with him, but he didn't like it.

He slowly stood up, wincing in pain. Where was that sword? He didn't leave it back on Torrana did he? Torrana! What happened to it? Where were Lizzy, Allen, and Caron! And, where were that darkness wielder and the brown hooded man that he was now sure was one as well. He had heard about the darkness wielder's ways, their talent for destruction and death. But he had never seen it before. Odds are no one on Torrana had. He didn't understand. Torrana was supposed to be safe! It was supposed to be out of the darkness wielder's way! He sighed, leaning against the alley wall and rubbing his forehead. And those creatures. What were those creatures? He guessed that they're controlled by the darkness wielders, their "slaves"; by the way the darkness wielder ordered the big one to attack him.

However he couldn't stay here and think about this any longer, he had to find out where he was. Also Lizzy and the others might be here as well. He walked to the entrance of the alleyway and looked out to inspect the street. It was nightfall, however lamps along the bricked street lit it up like it was day. Wooden shops and houses lined the sides, curtains tightly closed on all of them. The weather was warm and nice for this time of night; however he didn't see a single person out enjoying it. Walking out of the alleyway, he realized why. Immediately upon stepping out three of the small creatures from Torrana appeared in front of him. Isaac's eyes widened. "Damn it, wh-," his sword appeared in his right hand in a small quick flash of light. He smiled and held it at the ready. The creatures fidgeted in place until one suddenly leapt at him, Isaac destroying it with a slash of his sword. Immediately the creatures sank into the ground, but Isaac was ready. He stabbed his sword straight through it as it came out, impaling it cleanly. It exploded and he smirked with satisfaction. However, he forgot about the third. Not having enoungh time to raise his sword at the leaping creature, he held up his hand in surprise. A blast of light shot out and engulfed the creature easily. Isaac was wide eyed in surprise, looking down at his hand with disbelief. He clenched it shut and looked back up, shouting a whoop of victory. The whoop was drowned in a groan as dozens of the creatures appeared on the street in front of him. Some even appeared on the side of buildings, as if gravity did not apply. He slowly took a step back, the creatures watching him intently.

"Nice…things," he slowly took another step back. The creatures rushed forward, Isaac yelled in surprise, turned, and ran, the creatures followed. "Oh…my...god." Ahead of him were dozens more of the creatures, blocking his route. Isaac thought quickly and headed down an alleyway. However the creatures continued to follow and appear in the alleyway. The darkness in the alleyway was thick, making it so that he could not see their bodies, only their two glowing yellow eyes as they appeared. He came out onto a street that looked exactly like the one before.

"Oh come on! How do people know where they're going around here?" He noticed a person watching him from the window of a house. However the person made no move to help him, and instead pulled the curtains over the window. He didn't have time to dwell on it as several of the creatures appeared around him. He dashed to his left, one of the creatures stabbed its claws into the wall where he just was.

Isaac turned a corner and wielded around to face the creatures as they rushed towards him. He held up both his palms. "Come on…come on." His hands began to glow. "Whoa…" From his hands shot a line of light that immediately grew in volume when it came from his hands, engulfing the entire street. The creatures evaporated in it, the light instantly destroying them. Isaac smiled when the light disappeared, no creatures left on the now almost destroyed street.

"Yeah!" he shouted in triumph, but then fell to the ground, a sudden sense of pain and exhaustion sweeping over him. "Argh…can't…feel…anything," he mumbled as he forced himself to his feet, breathing heavily. He grabbed onto a nearby wall for support and pushed himself up, turning to see where he had come out. "Wow," he whispered. He had run into an enormous square, bigger then a footballo field. Shops lind the sides with a few streets leading away. Elegant street lamps were placed every few yards which lit up the square in calming light. At the far end to his right was a large door, a sign hanging which read, "Hanger". To his left at the far end were marble stairs built into the ground that led up to a raised part of the square, a smooth railing along the sides of it.

Isaac slowly made his way to the center, which allowed him to take in the whole square as he marveled at its shining beauty. Nothing was this big and ellegant back on Torrana.

"If you think you've defeated them, you're wrong."

Isaac snapped his attention to the stairs, where a man was descending the last few from the slightly raised part of the square. He wore clothes like Isaacs, white and spotless, his hood shrouding his face from view however.

"The Heartless will keep coming. And they will appear out of nowhere, especially if you wear those clothes."

Isaac's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, merely continued talking. "Convenient that you found your way here, it saves me the trouble for having to go and get you. Now, let's go, you're coming with me."

Isaac's sword appeared in his hand and got into a fighting stance, his sword held out in front. "Sorry mister, I don't think so."

The man sighed. "Come now, do you really want to do this?"

Isaac didn't move.

"Very well," replied the man. A sword appeared in his right hand in a quick flash of light and pointed it downward and to his side. "Let's see how good you are."

Isaac shot forward and lashed out with his sword. The man matched his slashes, parrying his moves with ease. Isaac brought his sword down over his head, the man holding up his sword and stopping it, leaving Isaac's hands in the air as he tried to push down on his opponent's sword. The man merely lifted his leg and hit Isaac in the gut. Isaac was thrown backwards by the force of it, sliding and skitting across the ground until he came to rest on his back.

The man chuckled, twirled his sword, and brought it back to its starting position. "Is that it?"

Isaac yelled and rushed back to make several horizontal slashes, which the man ducked and jumped over easily. Isaac then began to make erratic slices, also dodged by his opponent. The man moved with such ease and gracefulness it was as if he was moving faster then Isaac. The man made his own move, making a horizontal slash towards Isaac's head. Isaac ducked and rolled under the man's legs. He rolled onto his back and held his palm up. The man wielded around in surprise.

"What?" he shouted as a blast of light shot from Isaac's hand. Isaac's smirk disappeared as the man sliced the blast in two with his sword, brining his foot up and kicking Isaac across the face. The result threw Isaac across the ground and crashing into a wall. The man slowly nodded.

"Very good, there may be hope for you yet."

The man's left hand glowed and he thrust it forward. A large line of light shot from it, with hit the weakened Isaac dead on. Isaac fell off the wall and face first to the ground. His skin now steamed and burned from the blast as he lifted his head momentarily. His vision went in and out as he watched the man start to walk towards him. He moaned in pain, and let his head fall back to the ground, blacking out.

"Isaac…will you get your lazy self up already!"

The soft feel of carpet made Isaac ignore the voice, enjoying his sleep.

However the person prodded Isaac and he slowly opened his eyes, looking up at a smiling face. His eyes widened and he quickly sat up. "Lizzy!"

She smiled brightly. "It's about time."

Isaac smiled. "You're alright! But...where's Allen?"

Lizzy shook her head. "I appeared here like you. We thought Allen would have been the same, but we've been unable to find him."

Isaac looked at her confusingly. "We?" he said.

"We," replied a voice.

Isaac turned his head to see the man sitting in a comfy armchair which sat on the large carpet that Isaac was on, the rest of the floor wooden. A large fire blazed and crackled next to the man, even though all the lights were on in the house and it was overly hot.

Isaac jumped to his feet and pointed his palm at the man. Lizzy immediately grabbed onto his arm. "Isaac!"

The man shook his head. "Do we have to do this again?"

Lizzy made Isaac lower his hand. "Stop Isaac, he healed you."

Isaac looked down at himself. "It was true. No marks were on his body, even ones he'd received back on Torrana.

"Besides," said the man, "can you truthfully say you would kill one of your own?"

Isaac looked back at the man. "What are you talking about?"

The man reached down into his hood and pulled up a chain that was around his neck. The thing that drew Isaac's attention about the chain was that on it was a symbol identical to his. Isaac grabbed onto his symbol tightly as his wide eyes stared at the man's. Confusion immediatly ran through him.

"You look a lot like him," said the man.

Isaac tore his attention away from the symbol. "Who…who are you?"

The man slowly reached up and put down his hood, revealing sharp blue eyes and neck length silver, glistening hair, not from age.

"My name is Articus."

**End of the chapter. Please review and tell anyone you know.**


End file.
